Planet Kurtsanus
by Sano
Summary: For some reason, Sam's favorite classroom is the Astronomy room. Weirdness and kum smut!


**Title:** Planet Kurtsanus

**Written by:** Sano

**Pairing:** Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Smut

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. If I did it then it wouldn't be fit for family TV.

**Author's notes: **This was prompted by an anon post from Grace a.k.a shipassailed and I thought I would take up the challenge. This has actually been posted for a while at rgw samkurtlj and forgot to post it here.

**Summary:** For some reason, Sam's favorite classroom was the Astronomy room.

* * *

"What if s-someone sees us?" Kurt panted as Sam pushed him against the wall and ravaged his neck.

Sam paused in between nips and kisses, his hands quickly making short work of the buttons of Kurt's shirt. "No one comes in here. It's just us." He grabbed the smaller boy's wrists and trapped them against the wall, swallowing the high-pitched whimpers with his mouth.

The whimpers turned into moans as Sam's hands coasted over the front of Kurt's skinny jeans, his fingers brushing lightly against the soprano's growing erection. Sam let go of Kurt's hands to take his pants off but placed them back on the wall when Kurt tried to touch him.

"Leave them there." He commanded and smirked at the younger boy's lust-dilated eyes. Pants and underwear were hastily dropped to the floor while Kurt begged to touch him. Sam only shook his head and grabbed a bottle of lube from the pocket of his discarded pants.

The first digit was a bit uncomfortable, but Kurt could barely notice as Sam continued to kiss his lips and neck as he prepared him. At three fingers, Kurt was panting harshly and clenching his fists hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Sam, hurry up!" He started rocking back on those digits because they felt so damn good. He was so close, the look of intense concentration on the blond's face as he stretched him almost made him come so he forced his eyes on the wall above him and was mildly surprised to discover that they were in the astronomy room. The planets loomed above him and the colors swam before his eyes when Sam touched him _there._

Slicking himself up, Sam grabbed one of Kurt's legs and lifted it over his hip and started to enter the smaller boy slowly. Kurt was biting into his earlobe as he buried himself inch by inch and grunted loudly when he was sheathed completely. Grabbing onto his ridiculously dyed hair, Kurt kissed him furiously as the jock started to move, unhurriedly at first then getting gradually getting faster.

Sam winced with a mixture of pleasure and pain as nails dug into his back and he sank his teeth into the other boy's shoulder and shuddered at the throaty moan that answered.

There was no other sound in the Astronomy room except the slapping of skin against skin and their harsh breathing. The high-pitched moans from Kurt signaled Sam that he was about to cum and so he wrapped a hand around the other boy's erection, getting him off with the same tempo of his thrusts.

It was just so fucking hot and Kurt didn't even care that bruises would be showing on his back later from getting fucked against the wall. All he needed was Sam thrusting against _that_ spot. The janitor could watch them going at it for all he cared.

With one last wail from Kurt and a groan from Sam, they both came at the same time. Keeping his arms wrapped around Sam's neck, the smaller boy tried to get his breath back while Sam pulled out of Kurt. They slowly slid down the wall until Kurt was lying down on the floor with a worn-out jock on top of him.

After getting his senses back, Kurt looked up at the ceiling while twirling a lock of blonde hair and asked, "What's your favorite planet?"

Lifting his head only to answer, Sam mumbled, "Not there." Then Kurt yelped when the other boy's hands gripped his buttocks and gave them a squeeze.

"Why do I need planets when I have something that would make me see stars without getting on a spaceship?"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** Oh my… my smut cherry was popped! Hope Grace is happy with this.


End file.
